Stevie Rae Johnson
Stevie Rae is Zoey's best friend at the House of Night, and also a third former. She is described as having big, expressive blue eyes, short curly blond hair and a round face. She is Zoey's roommate, and is an Oklahoma girl with a distinct Okie accent and cowgirl fashion sense. Stevie Rae came to the House of Night from Henrietta, Oklahoma, home of the Fighting Hens, just three months before Zoey. Stevie Rae is a caring and sweet girl who is often compared to a wriggling puppy who wouldn't hurt a fly. She has an affinity for earth, and is able to call and physically manifest it. Due to her elemental affinity, she is able to draw strength and energy from her element. This is one of the major key factors that helped her maintain most of her humainity during her time as a red fledgling. Because of her affinity for the earth, she was able to draw on earth's strength and energy to help her survive and stay strong until Zoey was able to heal her. Stevie Rae is intuitive and also a bit psychic, though upon becoming a red fledgling, these qualities become stronger. In The Third Book She rejects the Change in Betrayed and dies. Also in Betrayed, Zoey (after saving her imprinted on-again off-again boyfriend Heath Luck) finds an undead, murderous Stevie Rae who is very different from the best friend she loved. During her time as a red fledgling, Stevie Rae displays certain qualities of an adult vampyre. For example, the enhanced strength and speed, the ability to exist and survive without being in the proximity of an adult vampyre, and the ability to control humans to a certain extent due to her strong and persuasive personality. She also displays the ability to detect secret and hidden passageways. She also obtains a rather uncontrollable bloodlust, feral traits, the inability to enter a home unless she is invited by a person that lives there, and a monstrous physical appearance and attitude different from her old self. She doesn't know how it happened to her, but Stevie Rae warns her that 'she' (later on found out to be Neferet) will kill Zoey. In Chosen, Zoey finds and hides Stevie Rae at Aphrodite's house. One month after her temporary death, Stevie Rae sneaks back into House of Night and is restored her humanity by Zoey and her friends in a small casting circle, including Aphrodite, and fully completes the change into a new type of vampyre with red markings instead of the normal sapphire color. During this, however, she bites Aphrodite. This causes Stevie Rae to become a Red Vampyre but causes Aphrodite to become a human once more, for it is believed that Nyx took her mark from her to restore Stevie Rae's humanity. Her mark becomes a display of scarlet red flowers with stems that extend down her face and around her cheekbones. Towards the end of Untamed, she is injured when James Stark shoots an arrow into her chest and her blood is used to resurrect an ancient evil being named Kalona. She doesn't let Zoey know the truth about the Red Fledglings, Zoey feels suspicious but doesn't pay attention to it. In Hunted she becomes imprited with Aphrodite after she offers her blood to heal Stevie Rae. She is eventually revealed to be Blood to banish Kalona which she helps do so at the end. In Tempted, she struggles with hiding a group of Red Fledglings who had not yet chosen good over evil. She becomes more conflicted once she finds a severly injured Raven Mocker named Rephaim and decides to save him rather than kill him. She eventually reveals the truth of the Fledglings but not of Rephaim. Towards the end of Tempted she is trapped on top of a roof by the evil Red Fledglings and left there to burn. However she is saved by Rephaim as payment for saving his own life. Also because of this, Rephaim offers his Blood to Stevie Rae in order to heal her wounds. This causes Stevie Rae to imprint with him, thus breaking her imprint with Aphrodite. In Burned she becomes devestated upon hearing of Zoey's shattered soul and spends much of her time througout the book trying to gather information in order to help bring her back. On the other hand her and Rephaim have grown closer, resulting in even more conflict in order for her to keep him a secret. Because of this she accidently summons Darkness, who gives her a valuble hint in exange for a blood payment. This torments Stevie Rae but she is saved by Rephaim, who offers himself for the blood payment. Stevie Rae then sommons Light and makes a deal with it in order to drive away Darkness from Rephaim, her payment for this is to be tied to the humanity in Rephaim. By the end of Burned ''she feels Zoey's return and becomes overjoyed. However, Rephaim decides to leave for Italy once he senses Kalona's return in the same moment. He tells her that he is a monster who belongs with his father and because of that they cannot be together. Stevie Rae tells him his heart matters to her and to return once it matters to him as well. Once she sees him off she tells him she will miss him. Facts '''Description': *Stevie Rae Johnson is Zoey's roommate at the House of Night. She loves her roper jeans, cowgirl boots and all-things "Okie." (HON) Home Town: *Henrietta, Oklahoma (M) Hair: *Curly, short, blonde (M) Eyes: *Blue (M) or Red (C) Physical Description: *Smiling, round face (M) Tattoo: *Scarlet red (C) Favorite Books: *The Incredible Journey by Sheila Burnford (HON), Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell (HON), The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis (HON) Favorite Television Shows: *Anything NASCAR (HON), The Ultimate Coyote Ugly Search (HON), Hannah Montana (HON) Favorite Movies: *Steel Magnolias (HON), The Outsiders (HON), the Harry Potter movies (HON) Favorite Music: *Kenny Chesney (HON), Dixie Chicks (HON), Carrie Underwood (HON) Miscellaneous Facts: *Room decorated with Kenny Chesney poster, cowboy hat, Elvis alarm clock and cowboy boot-shaped lamp (M) *Enjoys wearing roper jeans and cowboy boots (M) *After dying and then becoming undead, Stevie Rae completed the Change into a new type of vampyre with a scarlet red tattoo. (C) *Stevie Rae is the first ever Red Vampyre.